


American Culture Shock

by BakerStBabe



Series: American Culture Shock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStBabe/pseuds/BakerStBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 221 word ficlets involving American slang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Culture Shock

John and Sherlock were working on a case when John first heard it. It was quick but John caught it as soon as Sherlock said it running after a suspect. The word threw him off so it took a second for John to run after his crazy flat mate. Later that night as they sat at a pub having a drink with the more tolerable Yarders John heard it again, this time as Sherlock took a shot of vodka. He could not understand why Sherlock had begun using this four letter word. John had never heard the word before. He wanted to ask Sherlock about it but he could never find the right moment. It was a few days later when John couldn’t take it anymore. Sherlock had been sitting at the kitchen table when he heard it again. Then again a few minutes later. John stood up and walked over to Sherlock just as it was said once more as Sherlock added a drop of something to a beaker.  
“That’s it! Stop with that word!” John huffed. Sherlock looked up at John.  
“What word?” Sherlock asked knowing exactly which one.  
“YOLO!” John huffed again.  
“What does it even mean?!” John was exacerbated. Sherlock chuckled, he had seen the word on the internet.  
“You Only Live Once, do keep up John,”


End file.
